


La Tua Cantante

by TehRevving



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, F/M, Gore, Halloween, POV Third Person, Period Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Dante had been minding his own business, blending in with the humans at the bar when she walked in. Her scent is absolutely incredible, like nothing he’s ever experienced before. It wakes up the dark creature that slumbers and simmers just beneath his skin. He has to have her, the other patrons and her own opinions be damned.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	La Tua Cantante

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween my Loves.  
> I’ve been reading Midnight Sun recently and it’s just so disappointing. It inspired me to try and do something better.
> 
> Please please please read the tags here guys and check the warnings. Make sure this is your thing before you read on. I want you all to stay safe. 
> 
> Dante x Fem Reader. Third Person. Gratuitous Blood, Violence and Gore. Massacre. Rape. Sex Pollen. Blood Play. Period Cullingus. Period Sex. Very Rough Sex. Mind Control/Break
> 
> Enjoy :D

The bar was busy for a Thursday night. It wasn’t tightly packed with mingling mortal bodies, but there were still enough people that Dante blended into the background. He didn’t really belong in places like this, around humans. Even though he looked like them and did a decent enough job of acting like them. He wasn’t one. It usually only took one glance, a closer look from a curious mortal, before they realised there was something not quite right about him.

He could calm their fears of course, with a single gentle smile. He could also terrify them more though, with a slightly too wide grin filled with too many, slightly too sharp teeth. Humans were usually the opposite of perceptive though, and never spared him a second glance. They tended not to notice him even though he stood out. He was taller than most, more muscular and with an aura and presence that made everyone move out of his way without even realising it. They barely noticed him, even though he wore bold red. It was his colour and he loved how it looked on his skin, how it contrasted with his hair. It also tended to remind humans of blood and kept some of the more stupid ones away from him. 

It was important for him to spend time around large groups of people though, even though it bored him to no end. Humans were so slow, monotonous, boring. He needed to refresh himself every now and then, remind himself how they acted so he could better blend in. He needed to desensitize himself to their warm bodies, beating hearts and alluring scents. 

He didn’t need to drink human blood, he didn’t need it to survive, he actually wasn’t a huge fan of it at all but it called to him. It sung to him, a side effect of his heritage, he presumed. He needed to spend time around humans in various states of anger, intoxication and arousal, so that he could keep himself in check when he needed to. 

None of the faceless swam filling this room were appealing to him though. He wasn’t particularly hungry and fragile bodies hardly satisfied his other, more desperate instincts. Even when he was particularly attracted to a human and tried to be careful, even when he found one that seemed stronger than the rest. They could only last a round of two with him struggling to hold back until their bodies started to give out. Of course there was always the option of turning them into something terrible, something that could easily satisfy him. Enough of his blood and come, given willingly to a dying, desperate mortal would turn them into a thrall. Stronger than a human, more versatile, but instanely stupid and desperately horny. Dante had never seen the appeal of having an otherwise useless sex slave, he wasn’t that desperate. 

He liked this bar because it was underground, because there was only one entrance and thus only one exit. An old wooden door that would slam shut under its own weight each and every time it opened. It locked in the scents and sounds of the humans.The ultimate place for him to test his patience. 

The door opened as he was staring at it. The temperature in the room changed slightly and a lovely scent spun through the air. Dante looked over and noticed a fairly attractive mortal walk through the door. She was enough of his type that he could have been aroused by her, forced his body to react to her if he chose to. He wasn’t looking for companionship tonight though and she was still uselessly mortal. 

He stopped paying attention as she began to walk through the bar. He focused on other parts of the room instead. His powerful hearing noticed everything, including an amourous couple currently fornicating in the bathroom. They were drunk, uncoordinated and sloppy with arousal and desperation. The sound of them intrigued him, a man going as hard as he could but was still nowhere near close to breaking his partner. Dante could snap a human in half without even realising it, and he’d never been able to let go during sex before. 

He could pick out the individual conversations flowing through the room. All the topics bored him. He could read the tiny writing on the bottles behind the bar even in the dim light. Everything in this human world was just so boring.

Dante was pulled from his musing by the piercing sound of breaking glass. He turned towards the sound as did a few other patrons. He watched as the woman he’d noticed earlier stopped and turned towards the sound as well. She stopped right in front of a fan as she surveyed the broken glass across from her. The billowing breeze from the fan ruffled her hair and Dante’s whole world came to a screeching halt. 

His relatively successful but mostly half-hearted attempt at a human facade dissolved within an instant. All of the subtle cues he had to focus on to make himself seem human rather than the grotesque creature wearing human skin that he really is; disappeared in a single moment.

The scent of her was nothing he had ever experienced. It assaulted his nostrils and burned his sinuses before sliding desperately down his throat. She smelt like strawberries and warm cinnamon. She smelt like a desperate orgam achieved only after hours of edging and teasing. The scent of her soothed something within him but also made him crave her desperately. He needed her blood, scorching hot between his lips pumping directly from the supple skin of her neck. He needed to bury himself all of the way inside the heat of her cunt and never leave.

There was nothing on this planet, nothing in the past, present or future that would keep him from the sweet blood that pulsed heavily through her veins.

His throat ached desperately, filled with tendrils of burning, coiling pleasure that slid silkily downwards. Dante inhaled sharply and let her completely invade his senses. Pleasure began to stir heavy and low within his belly, like nothing he’d felt before. His cock thickened, pulsed to full and instant hardness and throbbed with an impatient urgency against his suddenly too tight pants. The assault of pleasure and desperate pain from both ends of his body was more than he could take. There was nothing he could do but give in to the wicked urges that simmered deep inside of him, pulsing in time with her heartbeat. 

It had been maybe a second in mortally comprehensible time, since the fan had forced this incredible drug in his direction, but his brain was in overdrive. 

Dante knew what he had to do. There was only one painfully obvious solution. He had to murder everyone in this disgusting place, remove all of the witnesses, so he would then have endless time to gorge himself on her. 

It would be so easy. First he would take care of every human that was sitting between himself and the door. He would just have to lock it then, before doubling back and ripping apart everyone else until only she was left standing. The main centrepiece of a macabre demonstration, an angel haloed by blood and gore. 

He used all of his heightened senses now. He paid attention for a single moment. His sense of taste and smell were utterly overwhelmed by her, but his eyes and hearing still worked. There was no one hiding in the cellar or the office and apart from the fornicating couple in the bathroom, everyone was in the main area. Perfect. 

Dante would move faster than humans could perceive. He knew his own abilities and what he’s capable of. It would take only a few seconds for him to reach the door and shut off the only link to the outside world. The door’s latch was up high. Not a problem for his large frame of course, but it meant if any human even made it to the door they wouldn’t they wouldn’t be able to open it before he took care of them. 

He pitied the patrons on the far side of the room. Almost. They would know he was coming for them. There was nothing they could do. They would be powerless to do anything but scream, if he even gave them the chance. He picked up a noise, noticed the couple in the bathroom were finishing up. If he timed it perfectly, he could end up right in front of them just as they emerged, unsuspecting into the chaos. He decided that was his goal. 

Dante’s mind snapped suddenly back to the bar. He’d made his decision. The burning in his throat grew more intense with each passing moment. The ache in his pants more distracting. He had no reason to behave. There was nothing compelling him to do the right thing and walk away. So he wasn’t going to. 

He stood up and his red coat billowed behind him as he moved too quickly to be human. No one in the room noticed though. Why would they? And even if they had, well it was far too late now. 

Dante shook out his hands, flexed his fingers. He counted down the moments in his head. He took note of the heavy doors slamming shut once more behind a group of patrons entering the bar. How unfortunate for them. If they’d been just five seconds later then they would have been spared. 

He grins, flexing his muscles. He can feel his face start to shift. It won’t be long until he took on an expression so utterly far from human that no one could mistake him for one. He knew his eyes had already started glowing red, pupils narrowing to desperate, dark slits. His fangs already sat heavy against his bottom lip, dripping saliva in anticipation of his feast. 

He laughs, a loud howling sound that makes some of the cattle turn towards him. He notes the wonder on their faces, the surprise and horror as they start to notice there’s something wrong about him. It’s funny, knowing that they will die with those expressions on their faces. 

Faster than any of them could ever have possibly comprehended. He struck. 

His first victim was the waitress serving the table next to him. She was a lovely thing with dark brown hair that was soon dyed red. The crunch as her neck snapped between his hands was music to his ears. The two sets of couples she was serving were also dead before her body hit the floor. A quick flick of two outstretched fingers into their eye sockets bestowed injuries that were utterly incompatible with human life. 

Snarls bubbled up from deep within his aching throat as bloodlust surged through him. The thrill of the hunt was addictive, filling his body with adrenaline and heat. 

The patrons at the next table were also dead before that first waitress hit the floor. He severed their heads from necks with his sharp claws. He didn’t even wait for the blood to start flowing from broken carotid arteries before moving on. He had a singular purpose in mind, the hunt was just a distraction as he worked towards his prize. 

He was at the door within moments, the rest of the fragile beings in his way having been no impediment. He snapped the necks of those he could reach and dispatched the rest with claws. The crunch of bone and sloppy squelch of flesh gave him far more pleasure than it should have. By the time he’d slide that heavy bolt into place, the cattle had started to notice him.

It all happened at once. The screech of the bolt sliding into place, the lifeless waitress’ body crumpling to the floor and the sound of gushing blood as it began to pour freely from open necks.

It was mayhem as people began to react. Dante turned to his beautiful angel, his gorgeous snack. She was midway through taking a seat and hadn’t yet noticed what was happening. Just looking at her made her scent hit him again. His cock ached desperately. It was difficult to resist the urge to touch himself to take the edge off. 

A pitiful woman locked eyes with him as he surveyed his handiwork. He laughed and grinned manically in front of the door, waiting for more people to notice. The woman lifted her hand to point at him and began to scream. He was in front of her faster than her breath could leave her lungs, leering down at her with a sinister grin. 

His expression, inhuman and dangerous was the last thing she was before she died. He could see himself reflected in her eyes. It made him surge with pride. He reached effortlessly into her chest. Her skin parted around his sharp claws like butter around a scorching knife. The sound of her cracking ribs as they snapped underneath his grip made his cock ache. He wrapped his hand around her still beating heart. It was warm, pulsing full of life in his hand. He ripped it from her chest. 

Glasses and cutlery fell to the floor as her lifeless body slumped to the table. He held up her heart to the room. He laughed once again and the deep, dual tone sound reverberated heavily through the room. Her heart was still spasming in his fist and the man that had been sitting next to her looked on with horror. 

The thrill of the hunt was so much. Dante’s breathing was heavy, his pulse loud in his ears. He was an animal, driven by the burning in his throat and the tightness in his pants. He was the ultimate apex predator and he enjoyed playing with his food. 

He threw the heart to the side. In more normal circumstances he would have taken a bite. His mouth watered at the thought of the flesh parting easily against his fangs as hot blood exploded in his mouth. He knew it would taste good, but not nearly as good as the exquisite creature waiting for him. He chuckled as he realised she didn’t even know she was his ultimate prize. 

The terrified man hadn’t even tried to get up from his seat. It didn’t matter because he was dead before he would have even realised it. Dante ripped his trachea right through the delicate skin of his throat. He threw the bone, muscle and gristle to the floor and ground it to dust with his boot. 

He started his rampage anew. There was much more screaming his time, much more panic as he danced around the room. He held out his arm and quickly ran along the length of the bar, laughing gleefully as he decapitated every useless human that was sat there in one movement. 

He placed his hands on the bar and jumped into a handstanding crouch. He wrapped his legs around the neck of the closest human, groaning as their face pressed into the straining mass of his cock. He popped their head clean off their neck with his powerful thighs, though he was loath to let that delicious pressure go. He used the momentum to lunge at the other employee behind the car, grinning at the sound of their snapping bones as he twisted them almost inside out. 

He danced through the rest of the room, using his momentum to swing and spin. He propelled himself through the air and on the floor as blood sprayed in every direction. It was seconds until everyone else was dead. They never stood a chance. Dante landed on his feet with perfect timing right as the bathroom door opened. The two lovers walked out, completely oblivious. 

Dante grinned, unable to resist playing with his food. He knew his angel was watching him. He could smell her, feel her eyes on the back of his head. “Did you two have fun in there?” He winked. Dante’s voice was dark now, completely inhuman and dual toned. The lovers were too busy looking around the room with horror and Dante took the time to do a quick sweep as well.

There was blood splattered all over the walls, the ceiling. Mangled limbs strewn across the floor. The carnage was indisputable. “It sure sounded like the two of you had fun,” he grinned. “Not quite as much fun as I’ve had out here I’m sure.” He couldn’t help but smile too wide, feeling his lips split at the corners and his jaw unhinge slightly to make room for his far too long and thick tongue to loll out from between his lips. 

Their expressions were priceless but it didn’t matter. Dante savored it for only a moment, he had more important things to do. He took a tight grip on both of their heads, one in each claw tipped hand. He squeezed hard until he felt the creaking of their skulls and the soft split of skin underneath his hands. He moved quickly, slamming skulls together so hard they exploded with a sickening crack then letting go as their bodies crumpled violently to the floor. 

It had been the perfect foreplay, but like all foreplay, ultimately unsatisfying. It was time for the main course. Dante turned towards his perfect, beautiful angel. She was trembling, rooted to the spot. It was slightly more difficult now, to pick up her scent over the overwhelming scent of carnage, but his throat still burned as he stalked towards her. 

She watched him, beautiful doe eyes filled with horror. They darted around the room, unsure whether to focus on him or the carnal display that he had prepared just for her.

Her eyes widened as he sauntered towards her. Her gaze followed the curve of his hips and he grinned. He had expected her to step back, to try and get away from him, but she didn’t move an inch. Perfect. 

“Why hello there Princess,” Dante smirked. He tried to make his voice as soft as possible, as human as possible. His voice was dark and deep though, hoarse from how she burned at his throat. 

“Hello,” she choked out and Dante was taken aback. He couldn’t help but laugh. Her voice was wonderful and sweet. He hadn’t expected her to speak, to think that this was the form her fear would take. 

He walked up close to her, got all the way up in her space. She trembles, rooted to the spot with fear. He reaches out slowly and places a single, bloodstained and clawed finger underneath her chin. He tilts her head up so she’s starting directly into his twisted eyes. She’s tiny in front of him, weak and mortal. His mouth salivates for her. It drips down from his exposed fangs. He’s desperate. 

He leans down, carefully, slowly. Runs his nose against the soft, utterly delicious skin at her throat. Her scent is so strong, concentrated around the frantic throb of the skin of her neck. His nose burns and his throat aches. He needs to consume her, but he needs to draw it out. If he just drains her, it would be over too quickly. If he wanted to be satisfied then he would have to take his fill of her slowly. It might be decades until he found someone like her again. 

He takes in a deep breath, letting her scent wash over him. “You smell incredible Darling,” he groans against her skin. He can’t resist scraping his fangs over her skin, threatening to pierce the delicate membrane.

He pulls back and her eyes follow him. “And now I get to have you all to myself.” He leans down so his lips are right by her ear. “You’re the reason all of these people are dead,” he pulls back, cackling and gesturing exaggeratedly to the room. “I just had to have you and they were in the way. All of this wasted, spilled blood. It’s on your hands, not mine Sweetheart.”

He puts his hands on her shoulder. Her heart is beating quickly, her breathing shallow with panic. “I know I shouldn’t play with my food. But I just can’t help myself.”

His claws make quick work of her clothing. Shredded bits of cloth flutter uselessly to the floor. “Beautiful,” he breathes once he can take in her bare form and eyes her up for the first time. She’s gorgeous but he’s much more interested in the desperate thrum of blood he can see racing underneath her skin. 

He pulls her to his body, contorts her with his strength and gets his fangs at his throat. He angles himself so he can control her body, rip her away from him if he gets too into it. “Stay very still Sweetheart,” he purrs and then sinks his fangs into her neck. 

The taste is like nothing he’s ever had. Nothing comes close. It’s scorching hot, spurting in pulses into his eager mouth. It’s delicious, sweet, tangy, slightly salty with notes of delicate, indescribable things underneath it. He’s going to want more for the rest of his life. He comes, messy and unrestrained in his pants from the taste of her. He doesn’t care. He cock doesn’t wane. The pleasure only further spurs on his feast. The orgasm is disappointing as his breath hitches against her throat. He needs to be buried inside of her while he feasts. 

It’s difficult but he manages to wrench himself away from her. Her breathing is heavy and she’s leaning her entire body against his for support. Dante is panting now, growling and purring deep within his chest. He licks over her wound with his too devil tongue and seals it with his bloody saliva. 

“You taste so good Baby,” he purrs, licking her blood from his lips. 

He notices another scent that sends flames down his throat. He pulls away desperate to find the source. It takes a moment to realise it’s coming from her, from between her legs. “Oh Sweetheart. How filthy.”

He pulls her legs apart using one of his own. It takes one look at the insides of her thighs, slick with dark arousal, for him to realise what smells so good. 

“Mmm,” he groans, “you’re bleeding there for me too aren’t you? Perfect.” He can’t stand it. He uses his strength and speed to quickly throw her over one of the tables, the dead occupants still slumped in their chairs around it. He tries his best not to hurt her. 

He hikes her legs up on his shoulders. He had intended to bite and drink from her thighs while he pleasured her. Now he doesn’t have to. The smell is mouthwatering, being this close to the source of her bloody arousal. 

His throat burns for her as he looks between her legs. Saliva and her blood drips from his fangs. She cries out weakly, begging for him not to touch her. His saliva is an aphrodisiac, and he’s already tasted her. Her pleas are only half hearted. 

Her weak denial only spurs him on and he growls. Her hips buck and her thighs shudder as his hot breath rushes over her. 

He takes a deep exploratory lick of her cunt and lets her taste settle on his tongue. His taste buds explode with wildfire. He needs more. He swallows eagerly and dives in for more. 

“Please stop,” she begs with a weak voice in between cries of absolute pleasure. He’s not gentle but he tries not to hurt her. His goal is to gorge himself on her, to take his fill of her until he’s satisfied. He’s good at eating pussy though, so she does come. His devil tongue is more than she can handle and her orgasms brings forth a rush of blood straight onto his awaiting tongue. 

He licks at her clit, swipes away any delicious fluid that pools there. She writhes in his grip while she pulls at his hair. She’s torn between pulling him closer and pushing him away. He likes the pain and it only spurs him on. 

He shoves his tongue all the way inside of her until the tip reaches resistance. She’s so tight and his cock aches. The taste of her is better than sex has ever been. She bleeds and drips arousal thickly onto his tongue as he forces the thick base of it against her g spot and rubs the bumps of it on her inner walls. 

His aphrodisiac saliva is quickly absorbed by her quivering walls. It makes everything looser, so that he doesn’t break fragile mortals with the size of his cock or the brutality of his thrusts. It makes her more sensitive, turns her weak cries for him to stop into soft whimpers begging for more. 

His throat burns and he focuses on making her produce more. He slides thick fingers inside of her and flexes, using his speed so they vibrate. He makes her come over and over again, forcing her to gush delicious, dark fluid straight into his awaiting mouth.

Soon though he’s had enough. The ache between his legs grows too great. Her breathing is so erratic from pleasure that it’s affecting the flow of blood through her veins. He rips himself away from her, lips bloody and tingling from her release. She looks at him with lust and horror as he emerges from between her legs. 

He can see himself reflected in her blown out eyes, high off his saliva and her lust. He’s a monster. Eyes bright red and slitted, long fangs with a too wide smile and an unhinged jaw. Blood drips down his chin and catches on the scales that are starting to creep in from the edge of his face. 

The sight only spurs him on more. He’s desperate for her now. Desperate for her bloody heat around his cock. Desperate to feel the thrum of her pulse through her too tight walls and the sweetness of her blood pouring into his mouth. 

He throws her over the bar, because the height is more convenient. He presses her front against the sticky, drink stained surface. He pulls her to his hips. He slaps her delightful ass a few times, watching her shake. She starts rocking her hips and he can’t resist.

He lines himself up. She doesn’t need preparation. The tighter she is the better. She’s dripping wet with dark fluid. He lines her up with his giant cock and pushes all the way inside with one powerful thrust. 

She screams and spasms around him. He can feel every inch of her soft walls parting for him. His huge cock splits her open. She takes him, crying out at the burn and the stretch while his claws dig heavily into her hips. He’s careful but not gentle, pushing until he’s seated all the way inside of her. The head of his cock bumping roughly at her cervix. 

He fucks her at a brutal pace. He’s not gentle. Her screams of pain turn into resounding cries of yes and more. He grins, she’s his slut now. He stuffs her full, he barely fits inside of her. The rough press of her cervix on the tip of his cock feels incredible. He leans over her, runs his fangs across the back of her neck. Her body shakes around him as he uses her and he can’t stand it anymore. 

The roar he lets out when he comes shakes the room. He bites down hard on the back of her neck as he spills deep inside her while he desperately drinks from her. The spurts of his blood in his mouth prolongs his orgasm and soothes the ache deep in his throat. She cries out for him and he feels hot, wet liquid gush from her around his cock. 

He fucks her, over and over again. She doesn’t stop coming as he fucks her. He doesn’t stop drinking her blood while he holds her hips tight. Her bones creak and snap underneath his clawed hands. He uses her as a cocksleeve, taking his fill with no regard for her. He bites her each time he comes, until her back is filled with bloody, oozing wounds and half healed scars. 

He takes his fill of her until he’s barely coherent enough to notice that she’s barely breathing. He can see the life starting to fade from her.

He’s addicted to her, desperate for her. He wants to taste her forever. To fuck her forever. To be forever buried inside her sweet cunt while she begs for him. He’s almost fucked and drained her to death. He’s surprised she’s still alive. 

He makes a choice. 

He bites down on his wrist, using his strength to flip her broken body over so she’s lying on her front. He holds his bleeding limb over her almost lifeless lips. She drinks from him eagerly. 

It's only a few moments before he can hear the snapping of her broken bones realigning. Her colour stays pale and lifeless, but the bruises fade from her skin. She groans as her eyes flutter open, coloured a deep, crimson red. She is his now, forever. His wonderful loyal servant. 

He’s still buried inside of her. She looks up at him. “Master. Please,” she begs, bucking her hips. Her first action in her new, immortal life trying to get him to fuck her again. He thrusts his hips roughly once and she cries out and shakes. He leans down and she bares her neck to him willingly. He bites down and tastes her. 

She’s not quite as delicious as she was before. The taste of her is still incredible. Dante smirks to himself, happy with his choice. 

He spends hours inside of her. He fucks her new, stronger and insatiable body until for the first time in his life. He’s finally satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Comments and Kudos Loved.  
> Come find me on Twitter and Tumblr as TehRevving


End file.
